


Coffee Love

by ForCollective



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Also the Summary is amazing dont judge, M/M, Multi, Probably Romance?, Should they be added anyway who knows but they are now., Some characters only mentioned not shown?, Strong Language, Swearing, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForCollective/pseuds/ForCollective
Summary: A boy named Neck longs for his lost Sewer Jesus.





	Coffee Love

 

Neku exited the cafe, letting the door fall shut behind him, autumn air blowing past. He had been hoping Joshua would be around, but alas he continued being elusive. Hopefully he would stop being such a drama queen and come out of hiding soon.

Raising the cup towards his face, he inhaled the strong scent wafting out. Even if his food was terrible, Mr. H was at least good at making coffee. Tipping the cup towards his mouth, a ball flew towards him. Jolting back, he managed to avoid the spill of coffee as the ball made contact with the cup, but unfortunately could not save any of said coffee. It instead pooling on the side walk and running towards a nearby sewer grate. Hopefully Joshua would enjoy it since Neku would not get to.

A couple kids laughed running by, grabbing their ball, and continuing on without so much as an apology. That was his last bit of money too, and Mr. H was way to stingy to give him a free cup. Picking up the mostly empty cup, he slammed it into a nearby garbage can. Grumbling to himself about asshole children, and kicking a stray rock away as though it had personally insulted him and knocked a perfectly good coffee out of his hands. What a dick. That rock should feel bad after being so mean. It should at least apologise. Walking in the direction the rock had tumbled, Neku buried his face into his collar, kicking the rock along with him only to have it halt when its path was interrupted by a terrible pair of shoes. A terrible pair of shoes that were connected to an even more terrible person. A even more terrible person with the most horrible smug look in the world. Ironically though, the exact horrible smug expression Neku had been searching for, for weeks now.

“Joshua,” he breathed out, forgetting about the rock and its sins entirely.

“Hello, Neku~.” His voice smooth and flowing and also extremely grating on Nekus nerves. It was definitely him.

“Where have you been?! We waited forever for you to show up.” Joshua giggled in response, his hand raising up to brush a stray lock of hair out of his face, which immediately returned to its previous spot the moment it was released. Your hair constantly doing that had to be nearly has annoying as Joshua was.

“Aw~ Neku. I didn't know I meant so much to you.”

“No shit you do. Come on Josh, what the fuck.” Crossing his arms, Neku looked around at anything but Joshua.

“I'm sorry.” For once, his voice was actually serious. It wasn't right. Neku looked back at Joshua who was also avoiding eye contact now. “But I'm here now.”

“Yeah, you are. Better late then never. Right?” Their eyes finally met, Neku smiling at the other boy.

“Now how about you stop taking out your frustrations on a poor innocent rock and I buy you a new coffee?” Joshua asked, stepping closer, back to himself, the air of nervousness re-suppressed. Well, himself but nicer. An improved Joshua. A Joshua that could maybe actually show up when expected and not be a complete dick about it. So like Josh two point oh, now with added sympathy and empathy.

“Sounds good.” With that, Neku turned back towards the café; Joshua quickly falling into step beside him. The urge to glance over at Joshua was quickly suppressed. If he caught him staring, there was absolutely no way this Nice Josh™ would stick around long enough to not make some kind of comment about it. He wasn't about to ruin this almost perfect moment they were having.

“I would never make such comments Neku, and I am glad you think we are having a moment.”

“Joshua please.” Right, mind reading. Fuck.

“Does this make this a date?” Moment gone. Nice job Joshua. Ignoring his giggling, Neku groaned and walked faster.

“Now you owe me a large coffee,” Neku said hauling the door to WildKat open.

“Anything for you, dear,” his grin wide on his face as he walked by. Why did Neku want to find this guy again? Feelings were stupid. Maybe he could get them removed. Joshua certainly seemed to have manage it. Sighing, he followed inside letting the door slowly close behind them.

 


End file.
